Let us Stray 'til Break of Day
by BeeGees
Summary: Derek décide que la meilleure façon d'obtenir Scott dans sa meute est de séduire Stiles d'abord. Derek prend des décisions terribles. Traduction de la fic du même nom de Loz.
1. Chapter 1

**Let us Stray 'til Break of Day**

C'était un plan qui aurait peu de victimes à part, peut-être, sa fierté, mais il ne pouvait pas se soucier des conséquences négatives quand celles positives étaient si alléchantes. C'était simple. Il avait besoin de Scott dans sa meute. Scott et Stiles venaient ensemble. La meilleure façon d'avoir Scott était d'avoir Stiles d'abord. Il avait remarqué la manière dont le cœur de Stiles s'accélérait à sa présence. Ça ne prendrait pas énormément pour le séduire, obtenir Scott comme membre permanent, puis orchestrer une rupture par Stiles parce que c'était évident qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un petit-ami.

Ce n'était pas un plan noble, ou moral. Quand Derek prenait du temps pour y réfléchir, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le parallèle avec Kate.

C'est pourquoi il n'y pensait pas du tout. En guerre, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

.

Scott fait semblant d'aider Stiles à s'entraîner. En vérité, il est plus concentré sur sa situation avec Allison et ne daigne même pas donner à Stiles son conseil habituel : « je ne sais pas comment je le fais, je le fais c'est tout. » Mais, tout de même, il envoie des balles voler et Stiles essaie de les attraper sans tomber, et c'est probablement le truc le plus 'normal' qu'ils aient fait depuis longtemps, alors Stiles ne se plaint pas. Juste un peu. A travers de l'humour.

« Tu crois que je serai titulaire un jour ? » demande-t-il après une chute assez spectaculaire.

Scott l'aide à se relever. « Bien sûr. Je veux dire, tu l'as déjà été. Tu n'es juste jamais là quand tu l'es. »

« Je suis toujours entrain de faire un truc pour sauver ton cul, pas besoin de sembler aussi accusateur. »

« Pas d'accusation. C'est un fait. »

« Déguisé en allégation, » dit Stiles, brandissant son bâton comme une arme.

Scott continue de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son téléphone et c'est sur le point de briser le cœur de Stiles, alors il commence à ranger son kit, grommelant à voix basse.

« Tu veux que je te conduise chez Allison ? »

Le visage de Scott s'illumine comme le quatrième de juillet, et maintenant Stiles a Katy Perry coincé dans son cerveau. « Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Je sais, mais tu veux que je le fasse quand même ? »

« Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu viens de le découvrir maintenant. »

Scott avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de se rafraîchir avant de voir sa bien-aimée, mais Stiles est à peine confortable s'exposant quand il est entouré de toute l'équipe, alors encore moins un seul gars (et il n'a pas des flash-backs des jours où ils pataugeaient nus dans la baignoire qu'ils avaient longtemps partagé, pas du tout, parce que qu'est-ce que pensaient leurs parents, sérieusement ?) donc il se change rapidement dans les vestiaires et joue à Fruit Ninja.

Il ne sait pas ce qui le conduit à lever les yeux. Peut-être qu'il a vu quelque chose de noir et de proéminent dans sa vision périphérique. Peut-être qu'il c'était l'odeur métallique dans l'air. Dans les deux cas, il lève les yeux, et voilà Derek, comme le stalker A+ qu'il est, en train de le fixer. Intensément. Stiles n'avait jamais pu contrôler la façon dont son cœur ratait un battement quand il avait l'attention complète de Derek. Il avait _essayé_ , mais nope, nuh-uh, pas du tout, pas même un tout petit peu. Son cœur ? Affolé. Comme une aiguille sur un disque, comme une petite-fille avec des barbes-à-papa.

« Scott est dans la douche. Ce que tu dois déjà savoir. Alors tu attends probablement. Ugh, les sous-entendus. »

Le visage de Derek ne tique même pas. « Je suis venu te voir toi. »

La bouche de Stiles est souvent ouverte, mais rarement hors de contrôle. Il est bouche-bée et il ne peut pas s'arrêter. « Huh ? »

Derek avance d'un pas, rigide et fluide au même temps. Stiles a une malheureuse image mentale d'une silly-putty. Une silly-putty en cuir noir. Qui s'installe à côté de Stiles sur le banc. Stiles était sûr qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa panique de Derek quelque part entre tenir Derek dans une piscine pour deux heures et, et bien, maintenant. Mais apparemment non. Tout ceci était trop bizarre et il était perplexe.

« J'ai une proposition pour toi. »

« Si ça implique des sacrifices de vierges ou des mutilations rituelles ; d'abord, comment oses-tu, ensuite, je te remercie mais non. »

« Je n'ai prévu aucune de ces deux choses, à la base, » dit Derek, son expression ne changeant pas, bien qu'il semble fatigué. « Mais ça peut s'arranger. »

« Est-ce que c'est la partie où je demande ton édification ? » demanda Stiles, toujours entrain de couper des fruits et de jouer aux dés, parce que ça l'aidait à libérer de l'énergie refoulé. « Parce que je ne vais pas faire ça. »

Derek tend son bras, ses doigts piégeant ceux de Stiles alors qu'il saisissait son téléphone. Stiles ne couine pas. C'était plutôt un grognement grave. Totalement pas la réussite qu'il espérait. Il tourne la tête, se disant que Scott devait bientôt sortir de la douche. Ça faisait quatre minutes entières. Et, ouais, peut-être qu'il est douloureusement au courant de l'habitude de Scott de se frotter et de se rincer pendant vingt minutes, mais à l'école ? Ils passaient déjà beaucoup trop de temps dans les douches et les vestiaires comme ça. Derek pose son téléphone sur le banc. Stiles joint ses doigts, ne les tordant pas exactement, plutôt comme se tournant les pouces.

« Mon offre est : je vais t'entraîner à lacrosse si tu m'apprends un peu de tes compétences de recherche sur internet et à la bibliothèque. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais sur lacrosse ? »

« Un paquet de plus que toi, vu ta performance aujourd'hui. Regarde dans les archives si tu ne me crois pas. »

Stiles passe la langue sur le haut de sa bouche pour essayer de l'humidifier. Tout ce qui passe, c'est la sensation d'un papier en verre contre son palais. Derek est concentré sur ses lèvres et Stiles peut sentir une chaleur s'élevant vers sa poitrine et son cou. Il sait qu'il est probablement entrain de rougir comme un camion de pompier. « Et pourquoi proposerai-tu un échange au lieu de tout simplement exiger mon aide ? »

Le regard de Derek devient plus froid. Comment peut-il devenir _plus_ froid ? Il était déjà glacial. « Si tu te sens comme si tu me devais quelque chose, tu t'appliqueras davantage à m'enseigner. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je dis non ? »

Derek penche la tête vers le côté, sa seule autre manière d'afficher des émotions. Ca avait l'air d'une légère irritation mélangé à de la curiosité aux yeux de Stiles. Ca pouvait aussi être un mauvais cas d'indigestion. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses va se passer ? »

« Tu me sucerais la colonne vertébrale de mon nez en dix secondes top chrono ? »

« Imagé. Mais non. Le pire scénario est que tu ne décroches jamais le titre de titulaire. Et je viendrai constamment chez toi pour des informations, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et après que je t'ai torturé ainsi pour un an ou plus, je t'arracherai la gorge. A ce stade, ça serait une mort bienvenue. »

« Dit comme ça, la perspective de passer du temps avec toi est plus attirante, » dit-il, se demandant si son roulement d'yeux traduisait précisément à quel point il trouvait le baratin de Derek ridicule. C'était mieux que se demander s'il devait accepter son offre.

« Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour décider, » dit Derek, puis il s'éloigne, les mains dans ses poches. Il s'éloigne. S'il ajoutait plus de hanches dans ses mouvements, il serait une tuerie.

Stiles fixe la ligne tendue de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin, perplexe, déboussolé, sens dessus dessous. Il n'y avait pas assez de gestes et d'exclamations dans le monde pour faire justice à sa confusion. Juste – quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Hweugh ?

Scott sort de la douche cinq minutes plus tard. Stiles était en train de fixer le mur, pétrifié. Il renifle l'air, fronce des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Derek faisait ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » répond Stiles.

Sa capacité à mentir à Scott s'était amélioré depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait utiliser des adverbes intensificateurs et des petites omissions. Il ne savait pas _réellement_ ce que Derek était venu faire ici, alors il pouvait facilement le dire sans que les sens lupins de Scott ne le démasquent.

« Est-ce qu'il voulait me voir ? »

« Il s'est cassé quand t'es resté quinze minutes sous la douche, mec. »

Une nouvelle fois, pas un mensonge. Stiles devait probablement se sentir mal devant son talent à mentir à Scott. Il frisait son talent à se résigner à être mis de côté pour une petite-amie. Et sa faculté à manger deux bols de Lucky Charms en une minute.

Scott a l'air confus et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais son téléphone vibre et sa concentration est soudain entièrement absorbée par le message d'Allison. Stiles lâche mentalement un soupir soulagé. Il ne peut pas dire pourquoi il voulait garder ça secret de Scott. Le geste responsable, ce serait de débattre sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'accepter quoi que ce soit du Grand, Sombre, et Grincheux Derek. Sauf qu'il était sûr que Scott mettrait direct un veto à l'offre et Stiles se penchait vers l'idée de peut-être, possiblement, dire ouais.

Stiles voulait vraiment, vraiment être sélectionné comme titulaire. Et si ça signifiait qu'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur un loup-garou qui a été à moitié-loup toute sa vie ? Et qu'il le laisserait tranquille pour les années à venir parce qu'il pouvait enfin googler les choses correctement ? Les avantages semblent vraiment l'emporter sur les inconvénients.

Il secoue la tête, se débarrassant de ses pensées sinueuses et met un bras autour des épaules de Scott. « Allons, Roméo, on y va. »

Scott est une présence confortable et solide contre lui, rien d'incohérent ou de vaguement inquiétant. Juste bon vieux Scott.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose, sous la douche, » dit Scott.

« J'ai tellement pas besoin d'entendre tes fantasmes sexuels, je suis traumatisé à vie après la fois où tu étais un trou du cul. Littéralement. Merci quand même. »

« Non, après ça. Sur comment on peut t'entraîner pour devenir titulaire. Ta faiblesse c'est la coordination, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai la solution parfaite ! Des leçons de danse. Tu devrais apprendre le tango. Tu deviendrais genre, agile et léger, _et_ Lydia va te remarquer. »

Stiles fixe Scott pendant trois minutes entières avant de démarrer sa Jeep. Entre la samba et Derek, Stiles pense que sa décision est prise.

.

Au début, il allait demander à Erica de s'occuper de la séduction. Elle avait l'air plus appropriée pour la tâche. Il était convaincu que peu importe l'attraction que Stiles avait pour lui, elle serait éclipsée par une jolie blonde. Puis il avait découvert qu'elle avait toujours eu un crush sur Stiles et il avait réalisé que le risque était trop grand. Il ne pouvait pas impliquer les sentiments. Erica ne saurait pas où tracer la ligne. Elle serait prise dans le fantasme. Il s'était donc avancé lui-même.

Il s'était convaincu lui-même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aimer ce plan pour qu'il marche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être d'accord avec chaque étape. Et il ne planifiait pas de briser le cœur de Stiles, parce que même à son plus charmant il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une personne aussi intelligente que Stiles tomberait pour lui. Il était trop cassé. Ce serait une brève relation. Un sourire et un baiser et un "ça ne marcherait pas". Ils se sépareraient aussi aimablement qu'ils pouvaient et Stiles se remettrait de l'expérience, adaptable comme toujours. Pendant ce temps, Scott aurait vu les bénéfices de travailler avec la meute et même si son meilleur ami ne faisaient plus les beaux yeux avec l'Alpha, il resterait.

Quand Stiles apparait au dépôt, tout en tremblements timides et larges yeux bruns, Derek a un moment où tout ce qu'il peut penser est "non." Non. Peut-être que lacrosse et les recherches étaient suffisants. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin qu'un sourire et un "merci de ton aide." Mais après, quand Stiles dit, « Derek, je vais accepter ton offre, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me briser en deux », il se souvient des fois où ils avaient tous sauvés les vies de l'autre et Scott ne voulait _toujours_ pas le rejoindre, alors peut-être qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre moyen.

« Quand veux-tu commencer ? » demande Derek, parce qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps de ne faire aucune promesse.

Stiles hausse des épaules. « Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Un passage rapide à la bibliothèque et un petit face-à-face avec un moteur de recherche, ça te dit ? »

Derek plisse les yeux. « Tu m'apprendrais avant que je te montre un truc ? »

Il y a quelque chose de prudent dans l'expression de Stiles, quelque chose de gardé, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que Derek voie. « Et ben, de cette manière, tu me dois quelque chose. »

.

.

.

 **NDA :** Chapeau à JenNova, qui m'a encouragé un peu trop à écrire cette idée. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Moonlight Serenade. De pleines de façons, cette fanfic est essentiellement _Sabrina,_ bien qu'ils y ait quelques divergences au niveau de l'intrigue. Je dois mon esprit qui glisse automatiquement dans le _Sabrina_ mode à cette incroyable fanfic de _Merlin_ \- The Ugly Duckling Syndrome. (que moi, traductrice, ait lu et _adoré_ du coup si vous avez un bon niveau d'anglais et aimez Merlin, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour)

 **NDT :** bam. Une nouvelle traduction entamée en plein saison des examens. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je suis comme Derek, j'ai tendance à prendre des décisions autodestructives.

Alors alors, rien à moi. TW à Jeff Davis, et cette incroyable fanfic à Loz sur AO3, qui m'a gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire. (fiou, vous savez pas combien j'ai dû creuser pour la trouver, la fanfic datant de – 2013 ? je pense ? j'ai fini par la contacter sur son blog, au fin fond de tumblr) enfin, Il y a 16 chapitres en tout. Je posterai à un rythme régulier à partir de la semaine prochaine (c'est-à-dire, le 21, la fin de mes exams en tout cas) J'espère que vous aimez ce début !


	2. Chapter 2

**Let us Stray 'til Break of Day**

Derek a déjà été dans des bibliothèques avant. A plusieurs reprises. De la façon dont Stiles bavarde, c'est évident qu'il ne sait pas, et à part la partie où il se demandait si Stiles avait un bouton pour le mettre en sourdine, Derek trouve qu'il ne regrettait pas tout ceci – pas en ce moment, en tout cas. Ce n'était pas un mensonge : il pouvait améliorer ses facultés de recherche. Et Stiles connaissait tous les raccourcis, n'avait pas besoin de demander au bibliothécaire de l'aide. Il avait dit avoir mémorisé le système décimal de Dewey. Derek avait pensé que c'était une blague, mais ça ne devait pas forcément dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Ils sont tous les deux des exemples vivants que les mensonges pouvaient être basés sur la réalité.

« Donc tu dois probablement te mettre à l'aise ici, parce que quand il s'agit d'accéder aux livres qui t'intéressent et aux ordinateurs, c'est l'endroit parfait, » dit Stiles.

Il pose son sac sur la table, y fixe une note disant "occupé". Derek ne pense pas que ce soit sage, mais il y avait peut-être cinq personnes dans la bibliothèque et cela s'il était généreux, alors il suppose que Stiles avait calculé le risque.

« Et si quelqu'un est déjà là ? »

« Un coup d'œil à toi et ils prendront leurs jambes à leur cou, pour plusieurs raisons, » dit Stiles.

Ce n'était pas méchant. C'était franc. Derek a eu plusieurs occasions pour constater que, bien que Stiles soit physiquement attiré par lui, il n'a pas idéalisé Derek. Il ne l'a pas mis sur un piédestal ou bâti un temple à son effigie. Il semblait simplement associer Derek avec sexe et danger. Ça doit changer, réalise Derek, du moins un peu. Il doit faire penser à Stiles qu'il était en quelque sorte aimable. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'ébène que s'il fait simplement des avances ce soir, Stiles lui foutrait un râteau. Il était peut-être un adolescent excité (Derek _tiqua_ intérieurement à cette pensée ; il y avait savoir puis il y avait _savoir_ ), mais il avait longtemps eu un crush sur une beauté inaccessible. Une beauté inaccessible que Stiles avait aussi qualifiée de terriblement intelligente et au bord de l'instabilité quand ils buvaient la tasse dans la piscine de Beacon Hills High. Ce qui donnait à Derek des informations qui, dans ce cas, étaient d'excellentes munitions.

Stiles allait avoir besoin de plus qu'une banale attraction physique pour qu'il veuille quelque chose de Derek. Il allait avoir besoin de connecter avec lui. Le baigner d'attention allait aider, mais ça ne suffirait pas. C'est une pensée déprimante, mais Derek en est venu à la conclusion qu'il aurait besoin de développer une sorte de personnalité pour que son plan fonctionne. Il peut à peine se rappeler de qui il avait été, avant, et l'idée de créer une toute nouvelle persona à partir de rien est éreintante. Et Stiles n'est pas un imbécile. Il ne croirait pas à une soudaine transformation. Il les voit au moins une fois par mois depuis que Scott a été mordu. Il sait qu'ils ne resteraient pas indéfiniment. Alors ça aurait besoin d'être un acte équilibré. Il devrait prendre son temps, étirer ce plan et le faire durer plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait préféré. Il a des avantages, mais Stiles en a aussi.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre des livres particulièrement utiles d'abord, ou comment accéder à Internet d'ici ? » demande Stiles, encaissant sans mal le manque de réponse de Derek. Il n'a pas l'air du tout perturbé que Derek ait passé un moment à le fixer avec une expression vide.

« Les livres, » il répond, incapable de venir avec une réponse créative. « Ils sont solides. Tangibles. Ils ont une odeur et une texture. »

« Old-school, » dit Stiles. « Pas étonnant. Suis-moi. »

Derek le suit, mais il a besoin de demander. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire – pas étonnant ? »

« Que tu es plus susceptible de me demander comment bosser comme moi que de t'apprendre comment bêtement googler des choses si tu étais intéressé par la technologie ? »

Derek n'a aucune idée de quoi parlait Stiles. Il se dit que c'est le but. Ils arrivent devant de longues étagères et Derek ne peut s'empêcher de questionner Stiles encore une fois.

« On ne va pas utiliser le catalogue ? »

« Je te montrerai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va plonger directement dans la source. La plupart de ce dont t'as besoin est dans cette section. »

Derek scanne du regard les étagères. Beaucoup de livres paraissent vieux et usés, déchiré au niveau de la tranche si celle-ci n'était pas reliée par du cuir. De nombreux titres étaient composés de lettrage doré, le haut et le bas de la couverture écaillés. Au moins, quelques livres avaient l'air familier. Il se souvient de la collection que sa famille avait possédé dans leur bibliothèque quand il était gamin ; des centaines de tomes similaires à ceux-ci, racontant des récits et des mythes, des histoires et des légendes. Il adorait les lire, autrefois, et la plupart de ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui était issus des fragments de souvenirs de quand il parcourait les archives de sa famille.

Stiles sort un large livre en cuir et le plaque contre le torse de Derek. Quand il baisse les yeux, il voit le titre : "L'Histoire de la Lycanthropie". Huit autres livres s'ensuivent, dont plusieurs plus épais et plus lourds que le premier. Une fois que Stiles a terminé, il fait signe à Derek de rejoindre leur table. La plupart des livres traitaient de loups-garous, bien qu'ils y en aient quelques-uns qui couvraient des sujets plus généraux.

Derek s'assied sur le bord de la table tandis que Stiles s'affale sur une chaise et commence à ouvrir les livres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de livres sur les loups-garous, Stiles. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que je suis sûr que tu peux utiliser quelques conseils. Mais quand même, beaucoup de ces bouquins disent qu'ils ne sont que sur les loups-garous, alors qu'en vrai c'est tout un paquet de mythes mêlés ensemble. Tu peux apprendre énormément en séparant le vrai du faux. »

Stiles tire un cahier et un stylo de son sac et lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourcil haussé. « Si j'étais toi, je prendrais une chaise. Tu vas être affreusement inconfortable après trois heures à être perché sur du contreplaqué. »

« Trois heures ? Je n'ai pas ce temps à perdre. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as un rendez-vous chez ton manucure pour peindre tes ongles ? »

Derek se penche, plonge dans l'espace de Stiles et trace sa mâchoire avec deux ongles, se délectant des paupières papillonnantes et du « oh mon dieu » murmuré qu'il reçut en retour. C'est partiellement séducteur et entièrement menaçant. Il tapote deux fois ses ongles sur le point de pulsation de Stiles, sa gorge se serrant quand il sent la circulation rapide de tout ce sang, chaud et humide.

« Etais-tu sous l'illusion que ceci n'était que pour une session ? Quelques heures à feuilleter tes bouquins préférés ? J'attends tellement plus. Et je te donnerai plus en retour. Tu en as visiblement besoin. »

Comme il l'a prévu, Stiles se penche en arrière et adresse à Derek un sale regard. Sale dans le mauvais sens. Il n'y a rien similaire à du désir dans son expression. Pourtant, il y en a dans son odeur, juste sous la surface de toutes les autres odeurs typiques de Stiles : le chagrin et la détermination et le pragmatisme. Derek change de tactique, il prend une chaise comme l'a suggéré Stiles. Ça l'empêche de s'imposer, mais signifie qu'il peut presser sa jambe contre celle du brun. Un moment passe où Stiles l'étudie du regard, avant de revenir à l'étude des livres.

« Tu as des questions cruciales ? Peut-être même des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà la réponse, pour que je puisse te montrer comment je fais pour chercher et vérifier. »

« L'éclipse lunaire a-t-elle un quelconque effet sur les loups-garous ? »

Stiles hausse un sourcil, surpris. « Bonne question. Okay, alors la première chose à faire est d'aller à l'index de chaque livre et noter les numéros de pages qui évoquent le sujet de la question, s'il y en a. Puis je lis en diagonale chaque section, vite fait, pour affiner davantage la matière à lire. »

Stiles continue d'expliquer les procédés basiques de recherche – le genre que Derek utilisait pour ses rédactions et ses projets à l'école. Il est douloureusement détaillé dans ses explications, assumant une nouvelle fois que Derek avait passé sa vie entière dans une grotte. Derek ne sait pas s'il doit être amusé ou perplexe. Il s'était attendu à du génie. Il recevait des informations standards. Stiles a commencé à se lancer dans un discours sur la façon judicieuse d'utiliser un surligneur quand il le coupe enfin.

« Tu sais que je suis parti à l'école ? J'avais des A's. »

Stiles raille. « _Tu_ avais des A's, _toi_? »

« Et des Bs, » concède Derek, même s'il n'y en avait eu que deux. Il n'allait pas laisser la supposition de Stiles sur son manque de prouesses intellectuelles le désabuser. « Un C, de Harris. »

« Je savais qu'il détestait tout le monde ! » dit Stiles, battant l'air de sa main libre. « Ca ne pouvait pas juste être moi. » Il tapote son stylo contre ses lèvres et son regard va de Derek jusqu'aux livres. « Si tu n'as pas besoin de ça, pourquoi as-tu demandé ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais un système. »

« J'en ai un. Le voilà. »

Derek pointe du doigt le livre, puis Stiles. « Ça prendrait des heures. »

« Oui. Oui, ça prend des heures. »

Derek plisse les yeux. « Où trouves-tu le temps ? »

Stiles arbore une expression signifiant ' _duh_ ' bouche ouverte et yeux roulants. Il devrait vraiment gagner un prix pour sa faculté à descendre les gens et de les traiter avec condescendance.

« Je réserve du temps. Je veux dire, qui a besoin de dormir ? Pas moi. Y a-t-il des cours que je peux sécher ? Peut-être juste cette fois. Et contrairement au tien, mon temps de beauté est sérieusement faible. »

« Ça se voit, » dit Derek, parce que vraiment, il va devoir répliquer s'il voulait un quelconque contrôle sur la conversation.

Stiles reste immobile, puis hausse les sourcils, l'air presque impressionné.

« Tout est soudain clair, » continue Derek. « Pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais été sélectionné comme titulaire. »

« Tu veux dire ça comme un compliment ou une insulte ? Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche. Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

Les lèvres de Derek se courbent involontairement vers le haut. Il observe Stiles, l'évaluant. Il se demande ce que c'était ce qui le poussait à travailler aussi dur sur une tâche qui avait si peu de récompense, mettant ce devoir avant même ses propres désirs. Combien de fois avait-il mis sa vie en danger ? Combien de sacrifices avait-il fait ? Et pour quel but ? Par loyauté ? A cause la culpabilité ?

« Tu peux me montrer comment chercher dans le catalogue, avant que je ne meure d'ennuie ? » demande Derek, au lieu de toutes les questions trottant dans son esprit.

Stiles lève les mains dans un geste de moquerie-colère. Ou peut-être juste de réelle colère. Il y a des moments où les émotions de Stiles sont tellement bruyantes, qu'il est difficile de dire s'il les feignait ou non – si les gens devaient être plus inquiets quand il est silencieux ou distant. Mais il y a une trace d'agacement dans la façon dont sa mâchoire est contractée et de la frustration dans son odeur, alors Derek pense que peut-être le fait de feindre ses émotions servait aussi comme double-bluff. Stiles tire sur la manche de Derek pour qu'il le suive, se lançant sur une énième tirade sans fin des pourquoi et comment. Derek laisse les mots le baigner, ne prêtant attention à rien si ce n'est le frôlement des doigts de Stiles contre son poignet.

.

Stiles s'effondre sur son lit et essaie de plonger dans le sommeil du triomphant. Malheureusement, son corps et son cerveau avaient d'autres idées. Ses jambes continuent de trembler et ses pensées continuent de faire la course, il pense au fait qu'il vient juste de passer le plus long moment du monde avec Derek dans une situation qui ne menaçait pas leurs vies. Des heures. Des heures ensemble et tout ce qu'ils avaient croisé de plus malfaisant, c'est Mme Carroll, et bien qu'il ait une théorie sur elle étant un démon suceur d'âmes qui se nourrit de la misère des gamins durant les examens, elle ne les avait pas violemment attaqués aujourd'hui.

Comme il s'avère, quand ils ne sont pas tous les deux sous la pression de sauver la vie de l'autre, passer du temps avec Derek n'était pas horrible. Il a un sens de l'humour – enterré au fond, très au fond – mais bien là. Il écoutait et il semblait presque reconnaissant, ce qui était plus que l'on pouvait dire sur la plupart des gens. Après tout, il avait insisté sur le fait de donner à Stiles quelques leçons sur lacrosse avant que Stiles n'entame la partie 'Internet' pour améliorer ses compétences de recherche, ce qui nécessitait donc à ce que cela se produise un autre jour. Certes, il avait baillé lorsqu'il l'avait dit ça. Mais il n'avait pas grogné quand Stiles lui avait donné des devoirs.

( _"Ecoute," avait dit Stiles, "je veux être sûr que tu as le droit d'être aussi arrogant et hautain que tu l'es maintenant. Alors compile ces citations et je n'insisterai pas sur mon atelier de cinq heures sur l'usage des bibliographies. Et si tu obliges ta meute à le faire pour toi, je le saurai, alors ne le fais pas."_ )

Et, ok, alors Derek était toujours absolument terrifiant, mais il y avait une réalité à lui qu'il n'y avait jamais eu avant. Avant, quand tout cela avait commencé, il était cette figure ambulante de malheur et de méfiance, et, au cours des derniers mois, il s'était développé en cette figure ambulante de malheur, de méfiance avec une certaine dimension. Il était presque impossible de l'imaginer faire quelque chose d'ordinaire, mais maintenant, Stiles sait à quoi il ressemble quand il est fatigué. Comment il sonne quand il étouffe un rire. (aux dépens de Stiles, presque éviscéré par un regard aigu de Mme Carroll, mais, tout de même, un rire.)

Stiles se tourne sur son dos et fixe le plafond. Il avait pensé que Derek l'utilisait probablement pour espionner sur Scott, mais l'ébène n'avait pas posé de questions sur Scott, pas même une fois. Après, il avait aussi clamé savoir tout ce que Stiles lui apprenait, alors Stiles n'excluait pas que c'était une partie de sa motivation, sinon il n'aurait aucune raison d'agir ainsi. Ce qu'il doit vraiment décider est s'il est offensé par ceci ou non. Se rapprocher de Derek peut être une bonne chose, voir s'il était suffisamment digne de confiance pour être un allié. Il sait que Scott a besoin de plus d'entraînement, de quelqu'un qui a la connaissance qui ne vient pas entièrement de la théorie mais aussi de la pratique. Quelqu'un avait besoin d'être proactif dans cet aspect, et l'histoire avait établi que ce ne serait pas Scott.

Il frotte ses doigts contre ses yeux et souhaite que le sommeil vienne. Il est supposé voir Derek au terrain, à l'aube, et considérant que Derek n'a même pas la patience d'apprendre la différence entre la recherche de mots-clés et celle des auteurs, il ne pense pas qu'il serait indulgent à l'égard d'un retard. Alors qu'il retire ses mains de son visage, une effleure sa mâchoire et il se tend, se souvenant de la manière dont Derek avait traîné ses ongles le long de cet exact endroit. Il ne peut empêcher le frisson qui parcourut son corps entier. Alors, okay, ses propres intentions n'étaient pas tout à fait nobles et altruistes. Il laissait son attirance physique influencer son jugement. Mais franchement, il s'en fiche.

.

.

 **NDT :** à suivre.


End file.
